Опасность Means Danger
by Rhoswen19
Summary: The shields hated him. That was no secret hence why he couldn't turn to the LAPD for help. Hetty was different; she was scarier, but she cared. The question was- would she care enough to let him complete his op? S2 Premiere Redux Deeks Whump
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Guess what? I still don't own NCIS: LA __or any of its characters.__ *sigh* Wish I did though because not only would I whump Callen and Deeks often but also would get rid of Miss Jones. _

**Author's Note**: It seems I'm always doing this… but someone needs to whump the pretties if the writers keep missing great opportunities to do so! Thanks to It'sMyFavoriteSong for once again agreeing with being my beta. She did a great job so if you find any mistakes left they are all mine. And so, without any further ado here's how I envisioned season two premiere happening.

**Опасность Means Danger**

_By: Laz_

His whole body ached. What the hell had he done…? He tried to move but pain pulled him back down. Bad idea. He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling… No flowery or fruity scents so it didn't belong to a woman. Too bad.

He attempted to get up once again; damn, that table was cold. Wait… why was he was on an examining table? His efforts paid off this time, and he managed to sit up. Well, he was _almost_ sitting. As soon as his body registered the movement, he regretted it. The pain in his side was piercing and unexpected, and it hurt so much that he gagged.

He knew what was coming next.

He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain, and bent forward to throw up what little food he had in his stomach. After the dry heaves had stopped, he groaned and flopped back down. He hoped his host wouldn't mind the little gift. Black spots were dancing in front of his eyes and the room spun to a point where he had to lay down. He closed his eyes and listened for any sound that might help to identify his location. It wasn't for several minutes that he heard the faint sound of approaching footsteps.

Closer and closer they came, getting louder with each step. His pounding head registered the normally soft sound as loudly guns going off. As bombs going off. Bombs. Bombs?

Bombs!

His heart quickened its pace. A bomb had gone off. The car… It was a car bomb… someone had planted a bomb in Emilio's car… Shit! Emilio was dead and he wasn't. He had to call Jess and let her know what had happened. That is, if he was alive long enough to make the call. A man was now standing in front of him. He shone a light into his eyes. Pain lanced through his skull, worse than before. The light felt like blades going through his eyes. He rolled his head away, feeling the bile rise again. The man didn't seem too concerned as clicked the flashlight off.

"Emilio's men brought you here after the explosion. I patched you up the best I could, but now you must be your own way."

"Just like that? No tests, not interrogation… torture...?"

The man just stared at him impatiently "You need to leave _now_."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I believe I did."

"Just one quick question," Deeks said, slowly sitting up and wincing in pain. He didn't know how long ago that bomb had exploded, what he _did_ know was that he felt heavy, he had a killer headache, and every little part of his body was hurting. Completely ignoring the man's snarky reply as he slowly got down from the table he asked, "How long have I been out, exactly?"

While his patient was giving his wobbly legs a chance to support him, the doctor answered, "The bombing was yesterday afternoon, so I believe you've been out for a little over 14 hours. Now Mr. Sully, I really don't want to have to ask you a third time."

"Why are you so adamant on kicking my ass out the door?" Deeks asked curiously.

"Haven't you noticed anything?" Deeks looked around, trying to find something that he was supposed to have noticed. "Emilio's bodyguards aren't here. Why do you think that is?" The man didn't give Deeks a chance to answer. "It's because Lazik is in town and the best way to stay alive is to not get in his way."

Well, that made sense. Deeks adjusted his dusty jacket with as much dignity as he could muster, and slowly placed one foot in front of the other. As soon as he could walk straight, he would start thinking about his options. But first he needed to pee.

"I know you hate me and all, I tend to have that effect on people… but if you could just let me use your bathroom, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

The doctor gave him a skeptical look before pointing to a door and leaving the room. Irritated, Deeks made his way over to the door. He entered the small bathroom and did his business, stopping in front of the mirror to examine the damage.

"You look worse than crap, Deeks," he told his reflection. He pulled up his shirt and jacket to check his side. "And I feel like it too." His side hurt like a mother. "But you know how the ladies love scars." With a heavy sigh he covered the massive bruising and the few stitches the irritable doctor had given him. He walked out of the bathroom, through the office and passed that suspicious looking man without looking back.

Once he was out on the streets, he looked for a public place. He had to stay in a crowded area if he was going to avoid standing out. Sooner or later someone was going to show up to finish the job they had started, and they wouldn't stop 'til he was dead.

A bus stop: People constantly coming and going... Perfect. Plus, he had no ride at the moment. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jess

Straight to voice mail.

That was odd… she was his handler and was supposed to pick up no matter what. He dialed again, and again got nothing. The bus arrived and he got on it. Worry was now pushing pain to the back of his mind. As he was looking for a place to sit, he spotted an old man with a radio turned on. He went to sit close enough to hear the news airing, thinking that if something had happened, they would certainly broadcast it. Ten minutes later, he was proven right.

"…_and an unusual car bombing at the marina yesterday. No one was injured, but unfortunately LAPD Detective Jess Traynor was killed in the blast. The specific details of the event have not yet been released to the public. We'll keep you up to date as information becomes available. In other news…"_

Jess… They killed Jess... No, don't think about that Deeks, you still have a job to finish.

He needed to convince Lazik to let him take Emilio's place if he was going to save this operation. He had to do it for the girls and for… for Traynor too. He didn't have that many options; there was really only one person who could help him.

- "_Lange"_

- "_Hetty it's Deeks, we need to meet."_

- "_Where?"_ - He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

- "_The bar where you offered me a job?"_

- "_When?"_

- "_As soon as you can. Will you do it?"_

- "_I will."_

Hetty hung up and Deeks stared at his phone. This was his only chance to make things right. The shields hated him, which was no secret… that's why he couldn't turn to the LAPD for help. Hetty was different; she was scarier, but she cared. The question was- would she care enough to let him complete his op?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer check the first chapter.  
Here's the next installment. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Deeks slowly made his way to the bar. Very slowly. He could feel every step jarring his injuries. The body's natural reaction, when face with an explosion, was to turn around. Unfortunately, this had exposed Deeks' entire right side, hence all the injuries. His entire body felt like one giant bruise.

By the time he arrived, Hetty was already there. _Alright Marty, just play it cool. If Hetty sees you're hurt worse than you let on, she'll never approve of your plan. You _need_ Hetty to approve of this plan_. The place was relatively empty when he entered. The bartender was cleaning a beer mug and there was an old lady sipping at a martini. It wasn't hard to locate Hetty. She was sitting by herself with a cup of tea, looking deep in thought. He approached her as stealthily as he could.

"We were beginning to think you were dead." He wasn't surprised when she commented without even a glance in his direction. Her entire focus appeared to be on, what he now knew to be, a board game. That was Hetty for you, nothing could get past her. He took a deep breath and answered honestly.

"Not yet…" The raw emotion his voice carried was unsettling, even to himself. "Maybe tomorrow," he tried to joke. She seemed saddened by his response. Maybe it was just his general demeanor; he wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine at the moment.

Hetty made sure he had a warm cup of tea in front of him when he sat down. He looked at it with hesitation, but in the end gave in for the sole purpose of putting something in his stomach. Trying to gather his wits, he delved into a conversation with Hetty about the game in front of them.

"Опасность. It means 'danger.'" Deeks tried to play it cool, "So a Russian Scrabble/Ouija Board then" but his attempt at humor seemed unnatural, like his heart wasn't really in it. She caught on easily.

"You are not too badly hurt, are you?"

"I'm stinging all over here," Deeks replied a little too quickly. It was the truth… minus a few details. She didn't look away, didn't say a word. The way she observed him made Deeks uncomfortable so, to divert her attention a bit, he told her what had happened in the car. He just had to get it out of his head. "I was in Emilio's car and umm, his remote for the security gate malfunctioned, so I jumped out to open it and," he let out an awkward chuckle. "…a few seconds either way, of course. So Emilio's bodyguards threw me in the back of a car and got me to a doctor which," he paused, still not quite believing it himself, "in retrospect I'm pretty sure was actually a vet. He patched me up

"He patched me up and shot me up with horse tranquilizers- put me out for 15 hours. When I came to, umm, I tried to call her but she, uh…" Deeks couldn't even say her name out loud. A memory of her assaulted his mind and he got lost in it for a few of seconds. When Hetty asked for confirmation that he was talking about Traynor, he gave her the slightest of nods. "Too late." He took a sip of the tea to help swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't think it was going to be this hard…

"So why did you call me instead of the LAPD?" _And there it was. This is the moment of truth, Deeks. State your case, give a powerful closing statement and send a little prayer so the jury rules in your favor._

"The LAPD would've pulled me off the operation and shut it down.

"There is no operation, Mr. Deeks. The operation died with Detective Traynor." Those words set him off, anger surfacing and he lost his cool for a moment.

"Okay, listen. Lazik's in town, all right? My friendly vet told me this, and as soon as Emilio's bodyguards find out that they've split. This is a scary guy, Lazik."

"So you think he's responsible?"

"Are you kidding me? Who doesn't?"

"The LAPD seems to think Emilio had a lot of enemies." Time for the closing argument, if he didn't hook her with this it was a lost case.

"No no no. it's gotta be Lazik, all right? Every time he called they would argue. Emilio was setting up a pipe line for Lazik to smuggle girls out of Mexico, we're talking abducted, underage, and drugged…" He looked away, his emotions had betrayed him and he didn't trust himself enough to talk. _Come on Deeks, and no tears. No matter how fucked up and frustrated you feel, tears won't solve anything_. He told himself to breathe in and out and go back to that illusion of control he had in the beginning. After a heavy sigh he finished his argument. "Drugged girls." Emphasis on the problem at hand and the real reason he was a part of this undercover operation, the same reason why Traynor was part of it too.

"But you have no proof."

"Yeah, because the first shipment would've been the proof."

"So, what exactly do you want from me, Mr. Deeks?"

"Help me finish what we started."

He had been hoping she would agree to help him, but when she handed him the keys to a safe house and told him to get some rest, he was more than a little surprised.

"I'll see what I can do, but I have no jurisdiction over the LAPD. They could easily tell me to bug off."

That truly made him laugh. "Yeah well, I'd like to see 'em try," he said with a smile.

"Be careful," she seemed to have the need to remind him. He was actually touched by her concern. He knew that he tended to forget to consider his own safety for the sake of the mission sometimes.

"I will, and thanks." He smiled, smile, stood, and walked out of the bar without looking back. His pain was slightly forgotten now that he knew he was no longer alone.

Case closed.

Hetty sipped her tea and listened to Deeks' footsteps lead him away. That last smile was genuine, she knew, but something was still off. He was certainly in a great deal more pain than he let on. She would have to keep an eye on him. He was so much like Agent Callen- both excellent agents, but sometimes they just risked too much for her liking, namely their lives. Speaking of the other man, there was an issue she needed to address now that Mr. Deeks was gone.

"Mr. Callen, I don't take kindly to being tailed."

"Well I'm more of a wingman than a tail man." _Another one trying to be humorous_ she thought.

"We need to find Lazik before he finds Deeks." He said with determination.

It all pretty much came down to keeping Deeks safe while he attempted to right a wrong. Deeks was one of them now, and they took care of their own. It was as simple as that.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Check Ch1

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this guys but It'sMyFavoriteSong was busy with the holidays and I don't like pressuring people. So I patiently waited just like you. On that note, Happy New Year! Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts. They make my day... think about that ;) Here's some Deeks whump from me to you. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"You are brave for coming here."

_Or stupid for coming by myself_… "Listen, I understand that Emilio screwed up, but I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Emilio lied to me." His voice was calm and collected, but it held a strong undertone of anger… pure unadulterated rage.

"Okay…" _Shit, this guy's going to eat me alive… No. I can do this. Slow, calm, don't let him get the better of you._ Deeks coached himself.

"He has contacts with the police but did not tell me, so now he has to pay the price for poor judgment. Now because of that, four months' work and more money than you've seen in your entire career have been wasted. That's why I'm here."

_Make eye contact and stay with it._ "That's why _I'm_ here. It's not wasted if you let me take over."

"You hear that? Business proposition," Lazik laughed, turning to the men standing behind him.

"Listen, I helped set up the safe houses. I know people. People to pay off at the border."

Lazik paused, seemingly contemplating his proposition. Finally, "Go on."

_Show some confidence so he knows you have the balls to run the business but also a little fear so he recognizes he owns you and you know it._ "All I'm asking for here is one shipment, all right? One shipment. I screw it up, you close it down, nothing lost. But if I make this happen, you and I, we're in business and all that money hasn't gone to waste."

Another pause. Lazik rubbed his chin in thought. "You're very persuasive," he said.

"Thank you," Deeks said confidently. _You almost have him Deeks._

"But I'm afraid it's not going to work." _Or not…_

"It can work, come on, just give me a chance."

Lazik chuckled, "It's a shame too, I think working with you could have been quite interesting."

"It still can be," Deeks said in a last ditch effort to save the operation… and possibly his life.

"No, it cannot, Mr. Deeks. Perdonnez moi, I meant- Detective Deeks, of the LAPD," he replied, enunciating each letter as he spelled out the four letters that Deeks had hoped to never hear from this man. _Los Angeles, we have a huge problem._

He recognized the sounds that followed Lazik's revelation- the unmistakable and overly dramatic click of guns being cocked. The op was done, but he wasn't about give Lazik the satisfaction of seeing him run. Besides, he was really more pissed off than anything. He had screwed up, yet again, only this time… this time it would be his last mistake. One of the big scary men was now next to him, pointing a gun at his chest. He sighed. If only this was a movie and he could have that over-confidence that help was coming.

But it wasn't.

This is it.

_Or not, _Deeks thought as the gun was suddenly gone and a fist had taken its place. The first blow had barely registered in his mind before the next one came. And the next. Lazik was relentless. Deeks managed to keep quiet until Lazik through him to the ground, causing pain in his side that had almost been forgotten over the past few days.

There was that disgusting feeling of stitches being pulled and ripped out… he had barely just been sown back up for God's sake.

Lazik was suddently in his face. "You don't have to go through this."

"Okay, well I'm just gonna be on my way then," he tried to joke through the pain. The faux humor earned him another punch to the gut, making him groan.

Deeks had kept up the tough act, he had endured the punishment… but when Lasik showed him just how much he knew about Jess and him, seeing that picture of him coming out of her apartment, a piece of the mask fell off. He tried to look away, but Lasik kept pushing and peeling piece by piece, wanting to enjoy the storm of emotions he was causing in the young man. Deeks knew what Lazik was doing and was angry. So, so angry. He wanted to lash out, he wanted to kill the man, but he knew he was in no position to do so.

Deeks was only mildly surprised that Callen chose that moment to stride in like he owned the place. Of course, wait until _after _the beating.

Once the first shot had been fired all hell broke loose. Deeks felt the adrenaline course through him, suddenly he was prepared to take on a full army by himself. He managed to stop Lazik from shooting Sam, then ran like hell for cover. He was unarmed and it was raining bullets all around him.

It was over almost faster than it had begun.

He heard Callen calling his name, not even attempting to mask the worry.

"I'm good!" Deeks called to the ceiling, which he was currently staring at. He was bleeding and he was hurting, but he was alive, which was more than he had been able to say for himself ten minutes ago.

"A couple of more minutes and I would've taken them all out."

"Hey Deeks, nice to see you, you know, alive," said Sam, rewarding him with smile.

Callen was approaching now and Deeks could hear what had to be Kensi's steps coming down the stairs, but things felt weird. Everything was moving in slow motion. No more adrenaline running through his system. He wanted to make a smartass remark for Kensi, but he was too tired to think of one. He still felt the need to say something to her, even in the process of passing out.

"Told you I'd be back," he smirked, but for how long? He sighed, his breath hitching in pain he had forgotten. Deeks wasn't dying, he knew that much. It just really, _really_ felt like it.

Kensi, being Kensi, was completely prepared to say something smart-alecky right back, but stopped. Deeks was falling. He was fading. Callen and Sam, having also witnessed Deeks collapse, ran towards him, but weren't close enough. Kensi grabbed him just as his legs gave out, but wasn't strong enough to support his weight.

"Hey, Deeks. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Panic tore into her as Deeks collapsed heavily against her chest. She gently eased him to the floor and that's when they all saw the blood stains on her shirt and jeans.

"Lazik found out… that Emilio was paying a..." he paused "a dirty cop," he said, voice now ragged with pain.

"We know…"

"I'm fine." He was anything but.

"Shut up," she growled. She was mad at him for going in without back up.

"And for the record... I don't faint" She looked up alarmed at the guys. Leave it to Deeks to try and banter at a moment like this.

Watching them bickering wasn't exactly entertaining at the moment, so Callen interrupted. "Deeks, were you hit?"

"No, it was… from before. " He breathlessly replied.

"What'd you mean from before?" Sam wondered.

"Explosion." A sad smile pulled onto his ashen face. He was shaking too. Sam rolled him on his side, just enough so that they could find the source of the blood. The unexpected movement brought tears to Deeks' eyes but he refused to let them fall.

What Callen finally found underneath the clothing looked like a stab wound; it was bleeding heavily and seemed to have been for quite a while. His skin felt hot to the touch. He probably had an infection and was already running a fever.

"Sam we need to get him out of here and fast."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _Check Ch1 for it_

A/N: I have good news and bad news for all of you... The good news? Here's the new chapter! The bad news? Is the last one *hides* I'm sorry I took forever! Beta took some time with it and then I was busy with my admission to Grad School so it took me longer than I wanted to post it. As I said before this is the last chapter and the end of this fun ride. I thank you for all your wonderful words and super duper special thanks to those of you that came back for more after reading _After The Bullets Stopped Flying_ =) Hopefully I will be back soon with another one!

Chapter 4

One by one the symptoms began piling up. Deeks wondered just how much adrenaline had to have been coursing through his veins for him not to have felt the pain earlier. He never really lost consciousness, which turned out to be awful luck.

Sometime as he made his way upstairs, his energy left him. He had gotten halfway before the pain became too much and his body took control, and the guys practically had to drag him the rest of the way. Embarrassing? Yes, but at the moment, he couldn't even breathe properly. He was tired and aching everywhere.

"You with us Deeks?" asked a worried Callen. Deeks wasn't talking and that had to be a cause for concern if he ever heard one. Deeks was _always _talking. Even when he collapsed, he had had something to say, but not one word ever since.

"Sick…" Deeks said, barely above a whisper through chapped lips.

Sam and Callen gently lowered him so he could throw up the contents of his already empty stomach. The last two days had been so crazy… the only thing he consumed was the tea he had shared with Hetty.

"Kensi stay with him, we'll bring the paramedics." Sam started walking but Callen stayed behind for a few seconds, taking in the scene. Kensi was supporting Deeks while he threw up- it wasn't a pretty job but partners had each other's back no matter the situation. A partnership had formed. She might doubt it but Callen knew they would do well in the future. He caught up with Sam and hoped the paramedics were there.

When Deeks was done, Kensi wiped some of the sweat from his fevered brow. "Thank you, Florence," he said with a loopy smile.

"If you weren't delirious I would take out my gun and shoot you for that."

"Tired…"

"That's what happens when you try to save the world running on fumes."

"Had… to get him." Deeks' eyes were glassy and unfocused and his face looked flushed.

"You did."

By the time the guys made it back with the EMTs, Deeks was shivering uncontrollably to the point where his teeth were chattering. Just when he thought he couldn't feel worse, a haze of agony chased the air out of his lungs as they eased him on the stretcher.

"How long has he being like this?" one of the EMT asked them.

Kensi answered. "It's been downhill fast for the last half hour or so."

The EMT's wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Deeks' bicep and took a rapid reading "Ninety over forty. Heart rate's one-fifty." They quickly started an IV line and put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. "He's pretty dehydrated. Has some cracked ribs too…"

"You should check his side" Sam told the paramedic.

When he did, he found a jagged tear in the man's back that was deep enough to expose the muscle. It was swollen, steadily oozing blood and something… else. "This looks badly infected, when did it happen?"

"Two days ago," Callen responded. The paramedic made some notes on the chart, said something about antibiotics to his assistant, and they were off.

Callen called Hetty from the scene to let her know what was happening, and she agreed to go to the hospital and keep them updated.

oOo

When Hetty arrived at the hospital, she tracked Deeks' physician down and asked to be informed of his condition. Knowing all the important people she did, it only took a few words to convince him to release the information and keep her up-to-date about his condition.

"He lost a fair amount of blood, and was severely dehydrated, malnourished, and exhausted. On top of that he has a mild concussion and two broken ribs, along with cuts, bruises, and some minor burns. He also has a raging fever, which brings me to the real concern- we found a laceration on his side. Whoever sewed him up did a poor job at cleaning the wound, allowing for infection to set in. If we can't control it, he could go into septic shock and the infection is likely to spread to the rest of his body. If that happens we're facing high risks of organ failure."

"What are you doing to control it, Doctor?" Hettie asked, more interested in how he was going to get well again.

"We're pumping him full of antibiotics, constantly checking his white blood cell count, and trying to lower his fever. I'm cautiously optimistic. This young man has gone through a lot, and he's obviously a fighter. I'm sure he just needs to get some of his strength back so he can fight the infection.

Hetty looked through the glass window and saw Deeks' prone form laid out on a bed, surrounded by monitors and tubes. "I pray that you are correct, Doctor." Even his blonde curls seem devoid of energy.

"He's been in and out of consciousness since he arrived, but you can go see him."

"Thank you, Doctor." He gave her a polite smile and walked away.

She wanted to stay, but she needed to make sure the case was wrapped up tight and that all parties involved would pay for their heinous crimes. That way, she could give Deeks the good news when he was feeling better.

Seven hours later, Frank Scarli was in jail and all reports were filled. Every 'i' dotted and every 't' crossed. The news of Deeks breaking the case wide open, stopping the human trafficking ring and unveiling the mole in the LAPD had somewhat raised his status among them. Callen doubted Deeks had any real friends in the force, or anybody that would worry about him. He knew well how that went… Before he had joined NCIS of course. No one was saying it out loud, but they were all worried about the guy.

They all had found excuses to leave the office at one time or another. Hetty knew what they were doing and she let them. First was Callen, who just up and vanished only to come back an hour later with no explanation. After that was Kensi, who said she needed a bite to eat. Then it was Sam's turn to disappear. All of them had the same destination, the Intensive Care Unit of Cedars-Sinai hospital where Deeks was currently admitted.

Their weariness had already been showing, and was more pronounced when they got back from their 'mysterious' escapades. When night approached, she sent them all home. After she settled the matter with the lawyer, even Callen had a home to go to. Just as he was leaving, Hetty received a call from Mr. Deeks' doctor saying that the worse was over. She thanked him and made a note to make sure to see the progress for herself before she too went home.

It had been a long day.

oOo

Twelve hours after Deeks was admitted to the hospital he was showing a low grade fever and a few sweat beads on his forehead. He'd woken up to a pounding headache and a consuming weakness. Not to mention the overwhelming ache throughout his body. He let his eyes focus on his surroundings, but he didn't have to be a detective to know the white room, the clean smell and the 'beeps' belonged to a hospital room. He groaned.

"Nice to see you awake Mr. Deeks" His heart skipped a beat when he heard Hetty's voice. He tried playing it cool but the heart monitor betrayed him. Ninja's had nothing on her.

"Hetty!" His throat felt like he had swallowed nails. Noticing the discomfort and the shadows of pain that tinged his face, she offered him ice chips. A moan escaped through his lips as the cool liquid soothed his dried throat. Hetty lifted an eyebrow and Deeks blushed.

"What happened?" voice still hoarse, but better than before.

"The team found you just as Lazik was trying to beat the information out of you." She wasn't happy. It was obvious, even for him in his dazed state. "Lazik is dead and the LAPD mole is in custody."

"Good." Deeks closed his eyes for a moment and took it all in.

"You lied to me Mr. Deeks, and I don't take kindly to that." _Time to come clean Deeks_

"I had to get him for what he did. For what he was doing."

"At the cost of your own life?" His silence spoke volumes. "That veterinarian didn't do you much good. His work was sloppy at best, and barely held up through your session with Lazik. You suffered a serious infection Mr. Deeks. I'm afraid you're still fighting it."

"I'll be fine, Hetty."

She vacated the chair and walked towards the door. Just before leaving she looked back at him and found him staring at the ceiling. "Try to be a bit more careful next time. I don't like being down one agent."

"I'm not an agent," Deeks said, turning his head to look at the already empty doorway.

Hettie made her way down the hall with a devious smile on her face.

Finis


End file.
